Falling For You
by bembem
Summary: AU SquallRinoaSeifer. Rinoa and Seifer are best friends who are secretly in love with each other. What happens when Squall comes between them?
1. Chapter 1

****

FALLING FOR YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

****

Chapter One

Rinoa parked beside the black Eclipse and switched off the engine. After gathering her things from the car, she got out of her red Beetle and rummaged in her bag for her house key. 

She was sharing this house with Irvine. They both reside originally in Deling City where their families live. Irvine's and Rinoa's mothers are sisters. When they told their respective parents that they want to live independently in Balamb and rent apartments, their parents agreed and pitched in to buy a house for them. Although Rinoa and Irvine pick on each other, they both treat each other as the brother and sister they never had. And both being only children, they are given allowances sufficient enough for their needs and wants. Both of them were brought up well and were taught the value of money.

The house was simple. Two stories high, a bedroom each for Rinoa and Irvine with their own bathrooms, two guest rooms, well-furnished, a spic and span kitchen, cozy dining room, classic living room, two-car garage. Rinoa and Irvine split up the chores. A cleaning lady comes once a week to clean the house.

She was just fishing for her keys when she heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" a male voice shouted.

She got inside the apartment and deposited her bag and books on the table just beside the door. She glanced at her cousin who was sitting on the comfortable sofa and speaking on the phone. She sat down beside him and stretched her tired legs.

"Rin? She just arrived. Just a minute." Irvine handed her the phone. "It's Seifer."

Rinoa blushed a deep red and gratefully took the receiver from Irvine. "Hey, what's up? How was your vacation in Esthar?"

"Rin! We've got to talk! I've got to tell you something important. Let's go to the café. I'll come over your place," Seifer said excitedly.

"Why? Can't you just tell me over the phone?" she asked.

"No, no… I want to tell you in person. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay, see you."

"Bye!" CLICK!

Rinoa frowned at the receiver. "What the hell is the matter with him?"

Irvine lazily turned on the TV with the remote and switched channels. "Why did he call?"

Rinoa stood up and checked her face in the mirror. "He said he has something important to tell me." Rinoa moved to the table and got her powder and lip gloss from her bag and began to retouch her make-up. She checked her reflection in the mirror and was glad that she was wearing her peach baby t-shirt and denim skirt that reached above below her knees. _It's a good thing I'm wearing something that's feminine._

"You look fine. Maybe he's going to pop the magic question."

"Magic question? What are you talking about?" Rinoa blushed deeper at her cousin's question.

"You know… 'Rinoa, I realized what a fool I've been the last five years. I've realized that I'm in love with my best friend. Rinoa, I love you. Would you be my girl?'" Irvine teased.

She stuck out her tongue at Irvine. "Silly! That won't happen! How many times do I have to tell you that we're just friends?"

"And how many times have I caught you staring at him with a star-struck look on your face? How many times have I seen you blush when I mention his name?"

"I do not!" she retorted.

"Seifer!"

Rinoa turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hah! See?" Irvine triumphantly pointed out.

BEEP!

__

Saved by the bell, Rinoa thought to herself. She got her handbag and cellphone. "Bye, Irv, Gotta go!" Rinoa dashed outside and got into the dark blue Corvette.

"Hey," she greeted Seifer.

"Hey yourself," Seifer said as he flashed a smile.

"So, spill it!" Rinoa said.

"Later at the café. And by the way, it's on me," he said as he drove through the busy street.

Rinoa smiled. _He rarely treats me to something… Maybe he is popping the magic question_, she thought excitedly. _Maybe he bonked his head and did realize that I'm the one for him. I've been waiting for this night ever since I fell in love with him_. She closed her eyes and began to imagine Seifer's lips brushing hers and shivered at the thought. 

"Hey, you alright?"

Rinoa's eyes popped open and she noticed that they were already at the parking lot beside the café. She was immediately brought back to reality. "Yup," she nodded. 

They got off the car and got into the café. She sat down by the window overlooking the ocean. _This is so romantic!_ Seifer walked to the counter and ordered a frapuccino for him and a chocolate latte and cheesecake for her.

"So, Rin, " Seifer began excitedly as he sat down across her and put their order on the table. "I really don't know how to tell you this…"

Rinoa smiled sweetly at him. "As if I'm a stranger to you. We've known each other since high school. You can tell me anything," she encouraged him.

Seifer sighed and said, "I'm finally in love, Rin."

She felt her heart beat faster and her breathing quickened. "R-really?" she asked softly.

He grabbed her hand and held it tenderly. "I never knew I'd feel this way. When I first saw you my stomach feels as if it's in knots. My knees weaken. Just the sound of your voice makes me alive…"

Rinoa stared at him and was speechless.

"I love you," he delicately declared.

"I-i…"

Suddenly, Seifer let go of her hand and took a drink from his cup. "Is that good?"

"Huh?" Rinoa said, puzzled.

"Is that a nice proposal?"

Rinoa just nodded, too dumbfounded to speak.

"Remember my vacation in Esthar last weekend? I met this beautiful girl at the mall when I was looking for a souvenir for you. By the way, it's in the car. I forgot all about it," he apologized. "Anyway, we kind of bumped into each other and we kind of hit it off. She was really beautiful."

She felt her heart shattering into a million pieces. She fought back the tears that were threatening to slide on her heart-shaped face.

Seifer did not notice that he was breaking her heart. He was blushing and smiling as he thought of the girl. "She even picked out what I should buy for you! Afterwards, we went to a pizza place, ordered a pizza and started talking. She told me that she was also spending her vacation there and she might come here to Balamb. We exchanged numbers in case she comes here. When I got home from school this afternoon, I checked my phone for messages and she left me one. Turns out she's staying at the Balamb Hotel. She asked me out for dinner tonight!"

"Seifer, I'm really glad for you. B-but are you sure it's for… real?" Rinoa slowly asked. "You've only known her for a day." _And you've known me for five years!_

"Rin, I know it's the real thing. I can't stop thinking about her…" Seifer said as he gazed dreamily into the ocean.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi, everybody! This is my first fic. R&R please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Falling For You

Chapter Two

"Hey, you're early," Irvine greeted Rinoa as she got in the apartment. "Did you and Seifer have dinner already?" he asked her as she plopped beside him on the sofa.

"Nope. Just had a latte and cheesecake," she replied quietly.

"Me, too. I'm starving," he said.

"What do we have in the fridge?" Rinoa asked.

"I'll take care of dinner in just one easy step!" Irvine boasted.

Rinoa's eyebrow arched up. "Oh? And may I ask what step should that be?"

"Easy! Dial take-out! I'll just have a pizza delivered," Irvine said.

Rinoa, upon hearing the word pizza and remembering that Seifer and the woman he met shared one, suddenly burst into tears and ran upstairs to her room.

Irvine was surprised at his cousin's sudden outburst and decided to come after her. He silently climbed up the stairs and softly knocked at her bedroom door which was right across his.

"Rin?"

"Go away," was her muffled answer.

He shook his head slightly and gently asked, "Don't you want to talk about it?" He waited for her reply but only silence was heard. "You forgot to lock your door… I'm coming in."

He opened the door and saw his cousin's figure lying face down on the bead with her face buried in the pillow. Her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed. He sat down beside her and stroke her hair as he comforted her. "Shh… just let it all out." They remained like that for about five minutes.

Rinoa calmed down and sat on the bed. "Seifer's in love with someone else." And she hugged Irvine and cried again.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Seifer just got out of the shower and rummaged in his closet to look for something to wear for that night. But as he was doing so, he can't help but think of Rinoa.

__

Stop it, he lectured himself_. You're preparing for a date and yet you're thinking of your best friend. You have Quistis now. Rinoa is your best friend. Rinoa can't fall for a guy like you_.

He put on a gray polo shirt and black pants. He stood in front of the mirror and combed his hair. He thought of Rinoa's angelic face, smiling at him. _Hyne, not again! Look, Seifer… Quistis is the one for you. You look good together._

He pictured the lovely Quistis in his mind. _So exquisite, so lovely… blonde hair, blue eyes…_ then the woman's hair changed to raven and her eyes changed to chocolate. _I can't believe this!_ He slammed the comb on the table and sat on his bed. He buried his face in his hands.

He remembered the first time he and Rinoa met. It was five summers ago and he was visiting his friends Fujin and Raijin in Deling City. 

__

FLASHBACK

They were at an amusement park, falling in line for a roller coaster ride. When it was their turn to board the coaster, Fujin and Raijin beat him to the front and Seifer was forced to sit on another coaster. The only available seat was beside a raven-haired teenager. He shyly smiled at the girl and sat beside her.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" the girl asked.

Seifer nodded. "Balamb."

"I see. This is the most popular ride here in Deling, the Space Shuttle!" She was cut off when a honk was heard, signalling that the ride is about to begin. Both teenagers shouted with glee as the coaster rode back and forth.

Seifer can't help but glance at the girl beside him. _I've never seen anyone this pretty_. And he felt himself turn a crimson red. 

After the ride, Seifer helped Rinoa get off her seat. "By the way, I'm Seifer," he said and offered his hand.

"Rinoa," she introduced herself and shook his. And Seifer felt his heart like a drill machine when she touched him. 

Rinoa smiled at him and said, "Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna meet up with my cousin at the burger stand. Maybe I'll see you in Balamb. I'll be staying there next month. Balamb University, you know?"

And after a month, they again saw each other in Balamb. Since that day, they were inseparable.

__

END OF FLASHBACK

Seifer glanced at the clock beside his bed and saw that it was already a quarter before eight. _Quistis._ He stood up and left for the hotel. After locking the apartment, he quickly got into the Corvette and drove straight to the hotel. He entered the hotel and scanned the lobby for Quistis. Sure enough, he saw her sitting on the couch, looking very lovely in a burgundy spaghetti-strapped knee-length silk dress. And as if she sensed his presence, her eyes met his and Quistis modestly smiled at him. 

__

Well, this is it. Here goes nothing, Seifer said to himself as he approached the radiant beauty.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Rinoa told Irvine of what had happened earlier at the café.

"I really don't know what advice to give you but I'm sure you'll meet someone," Irvine reassuringly said to Rinoa.

"But I've loved Seifer all my life!" Rinoa cried.

"I know… but loving someone doesn't mean that that someone will automatically love you in return. You hurt because you love. Everyone suffers heartaches. I had my heart broken a number of times before Selphie came along. You should keep in mind that if you get your heart broken, that heartbreak serves as a stepping stone… preparing you for a greater love," Irvine said.

Rinoa got a tissue and blew her nose. "That's sweet, Irv… Thanks," she gratefully said. Then she lightly punched him on the shoulder. "I didn't know you had a… delicate side in you. Selphie's really lucky to have you," Rinoa said, smiling at him.

"Gee, thanks… That's the greatest compliment I got from you, so far," Irvine replied as he playfully pinched her nose. 

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Rinoa opened her eyes. 

__

Hyne, it's noon already? I can't believe I overslept, Rinoa thought as she groggily forced herself off the bed. Not even bothering to change from her blue tank top and pajamas, she grabbed her favorite Chocobo robe and headed straight to the kitchen, expecting to see Irvine wolfing down the pizza they ordered after their conversation last night.

Instead, she saw a yellow post-it on the refrigerator.

__

Rin,

Out with Sefie. Be back around 5.

Irv

She opened the refrigerator and got out a carton of milk and got her favorite Oreo cereal from the cupboard. She was just beginning to feast on her breakfast when the doorbell rang.

She put on her robe and peeked out the window beside the front door.

__

Hyne, it's Seifer!

After quickly checking her reflection in the mirror, she opened the door and approached the gate.

"Good afternoon, sunshine! You just got out of bed?" Seifer asked her as she was closing the gate after him.

"Yup," she replied as she was stifling a yawn. "What brings you here?"

"Well," he said as he put a bucket of fried chicken on the dining table. "I just wanted to celebrate!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Rinoa and spun her around with a bear hug.

__

Has he come to his senses?! Rinoa thought excitedly.

"I officially have a girlfriend! And I'll introduce her to you tonight!"

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

A/N: Hi again! I'd like to thank my sister for helping me out with the chapters. I edited Chapter 1 and I do hope it's better now. 

I really appreciate Keiry and Marty78 for reading and reviewing the story. Thanks for the encouragement and the comments! 

And to everyone else, please R&R! And thank you very much in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Falling For You

Chapter Three

Selphie picked out a dress and thrusted it in Rinoa's face.

"Hey!" Rinoa scowled. "Watch what you're doing!"

Selphie held back the dress and nervously giggled. "Sorry… I just… really feel sorry for what happened between you and Seifer."

Selphie came over at around four in the afternoon after going out with Irvine to help Rinoa get ready for dinner with. Clothes, shoes and sandals were strewn all around Rinoa's room. The dresser was cluttered with make-up and jewelry.

__

Of all the places Seifer has to pick… a fancy restaurant! Rinoa muttered to herself. _He knows I hate dressing up and going to those places… That's right, he already has a girlfriend! _Rinoa was standing in front of the full-lenth mirror beside her closet. 

"Try this one," Selphie said, holding out a light blue number.

Rinoa put on the dress. She saw a smiling Selphie behind her reflection in the mirror. 

"You'll knock out Seifer with this one! He'll forget he had a girlfriend!" 

Rinoa looked at her reflection and smiled. Selphie was right. The dress had a cowlneck top and was showing a little cleavage. The soft light blue fabric fell to her knees.

Selphie triumphantly held out a pair of light blue beaded sandals and Rinoa slipped them on.

"You really look beautiful, Rin," Selphie said. "But not as beautiful as me!" she jokingly added.

"To Irvine's eyes!" Rinoa kidded back. She twirled around and was really satisfied with the dress and sandals Selphie picked out for her. She grabbed Selphie in a giant bear hug.

"Ooomph! Woah! That sure was a tight one!" Selphie said as she hugged Rinoa back.

"Thanks, Selph… You're a lifesaver," Rinoa whispered.

"Now, now," Selphie said as she pulled out. "You better take a shower, missy. We still have to put make-up and arrange your hair! Now, go!" she said as she put a robe and towel on Rinoa's arm and pushed her into the bathroom.

Selphie sat at the edge of Rinoa's bed. "By the way," she continued. "Irvine bought me a dress for our graduation ball next month!" she squealed happily.

"I forgot all about that…" Rinoa said as she took off her clothes. _Too much thinking about Seifer, that's why!_ she said to herself as she turned on the shower.

"Rumors say that the president of Esthar is going to be the guest of honor. I hope he'll bring along his son. I've heard that he is super cute!" Selphie giggled. 

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Rinoa took a sip from her glass of iced tea. She glanced at her wristwatch. _Fifteen minutes late… Where could they be?_

"Rin!"

She whirled around in her seat to see Seifer wearing a dark gray turtle neck sweater with a pair of black pants. Rinoa almost forgot to breathe when she saw Seifer looking so handsome. But she caught sight of a hand entwined in his.

The hand belonged to a woman. Her blonde hair was tastefully done in an elegant french twist. She was wearing a black strapless dress that clung to her body.

Rinoa's heart ached at the sight of Seifer and his girlfriend. _Hyne, she looks sophisticated_.

Seifer smiled at the two ladies. "Rin, I'd like you to meet Quistis… my girlfriend," Seifer said and looked lovingly at Quistis as he said the last word.

Quistis turned a shade of crimson and shyly held out her hand to Rinoa.

Rinoa stood up and shook Quistis' hand. "Nice to meet you," she said forcing herself to smile.

"It's an honor to meet you," Quistis replied sweetly. "Seifer has told me so much about you."

They all sat down and ordered when the waiter approached them. The three talked and the two ladies got to know each other better. After desert, it was time to leave.

Quistis smiled warmly at Rinoa. "I hope this is not our last meeting. I really enjoyed your company," she said.

Rinoa smiled back. "Me too. Maybe we can set up a girls' night out or something. I'll introduce you to my best friend Selphie."

"I'd love that," Quistis replied.

Seifer hugged Rinoa and whispered, "I'm glad that you're getting along fine."

Rinoa surprised herself when she said, "Yup, you really deserve her. She's perfect for you." _And I really mean it._

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

A month has passed. Rinoa was putting final touches to her make-up when she heard a honk.

"Rin! It's Selphie! Let's go," Irvine shouted from the other room.

"I'm coming," she said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the stairs.

Rinoa was making her way down when she heard Irvine gasp.

"Who are you?! Where's my cousin? What did you do to her???" Irvine asked with feigned surprise.

Rinoa blushed and retorted. "Shut up, Irv. But thank you!" she said happily. She was wearing a dress she and Selphie bought at the mall a two days ago. It was a simple cream dress held by two straps tied behind her neck. The silky fabric wrapped around her body showing off her curves and stopped just above her knees. She just let her hair down and had light make-up for the occasion. 

She handed him her toga. "Please carry this for me, big bro! Thanks again!"

"You look really nice. You sure clean up good!" Irvine said as he took Rinoa's toga.

Today was their graduation day. They finally finished college. Both girls took up Interior Design. Rinoa will be awarded Cum Laude and Selphie finished at the top of their class with a Summa Cum Laude. The graduation rites and ball will be held at the quad of Balamb University. 

The cousins got into Selphie's yellow Vios. 

Irvine gave Selphie a quick peck on the lips and happily sat in the passenger seat. "Rin, Aunt Julia called a while ago while you and Selphie were having your… what do you call that hand and feet thing again?"

"Manicure and pedicure!" the two girls said in unison and laughed. 

"Well, sorreee! Anyways," he continued. "They'll be at the quad early because your dad will be giving a speech."

Selphie grinned as she made a left turn. "Your dad's a really important person. Imagine, giving a speech along with the president of Esthar!"

Rinoa just smiled.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Everyone was sitting and waiting for their food to come. Chairs and tables were set up, framing the dance floor. A live band was playing at the left side of the stage, entertaining everyone with their music. Old couples were doing the tango on the dance floor.

Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine were sharing the table with the two girls' parents. The parents were very happy and proud that their daughters graduated with honors.

Seifer and Quistis came to their table and the three stood up. Seifer hugged Rinoa.

"Congratulations!" he said.

"Thanks, Seif," Rinoa said.

Quistis also hugged Rinoa and handed her a gift. "It's from both of us," she said.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. But thanks, you guys. I'll open it when I get home.

The couple hugged and congratulated Selphie. Selphie was surprised when Seifer held out a gift for her.

"For me?" she asked. "Booyaka! Thanks!" she exclaimed as she started jumping around.

Seifer and Quistis laughed at Selphie's antics.

"Selphie, behave!" Irvine said with mocked harshness to his girlfriend. "Hey, man!" Irvine acknowledged Seifer with a pat on the back. Then he smiled at Quistis.

"Enjoy your last night! Tomorrow you'll start looking for work!" he joked. "We'll sit over there," Seifer said as he pointed to a table next to the table Rinoa's group was occupying.

As the couple left, the three sat down again. Selphie looked at the guests that were sitting at the front with the University's president and headmaster. She whispered to Rinoa. "The president looks young and cute!"

Rinoa giggled. "You sure have a taste for men with long hair, Selph!"

"I heard he brought his son along. Where could he be?" Selphie said as she scanned the room. 

"He's probably hidden by a bunch of presidential guards. He is the president's son, after all," Rinoa shrugged.

"Rin, check out that hot guy standing all by himself by the wall."

Rinoa followed Selphie's gaze and she swore her heart stopped at the sight of the man.

__

Who could that be? she thought dreamily. The man was wearing a black coat over a white polo. He had taken off his tie and loosened the top buttons of the shirt. Rinoa could still see his tie protruding out of the pocket of his pants. He had long wavy brown hair. _It looks so silky… I just wish I could run my fingers through it_.

"Earth to Rinny… earth to Rinny," Selphie said, waving her hand in front of Rinoa's eyes.

Rinoa snapped out and blushed.

"What? You told me to check him out," Rinoa said to her best friend.

"Yes, I told you to check him out… not stare at him as if he were the last man on the face of the planet!" Selphie pointed out.

"I did not!" Rinoa protested.

"Oh, yes you did!" Selphie retorted.

"Rin," Irvine butted in. "You were practically drooling at him," he added.

"Not you too?! I was not staring at him! I was not drooling over him!" she said.

"Really?" Selphie sweetly asked.

"Really! That guy is cute. Period!" Rinoa finished.

"Okay, Rin. If you say so… So, you do not like him? Not a teensy weensy bit?" Selphie asked again, a mischievous grin beginning to form on her lips.

Irvine, upon seeing Selphie's grin, began to catch at what Selphie is cooking up.

"I do not like him," Rinoa firmly stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well," Irvine said. "If you do not like him, as you say so, why don't you go over there and ask him to dance?"

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

A/N: Hi again to everyone! I am very grateful for the reviews Keiry, XxMazLeonhartxX and Seifer's Incarnate gave. Thanks, you guys! This is my first story and I really appreciate that all of you are reading it and reviewing it… most especially for waiting for the next chapter!

Thanks again to my wonderful and pretty sister for helping me out with the story.

The pairing? Well, it's a Squinoa and Quiefer, but I'm focusing more on Rinoa, Seifer and Squall. I'd like to make it clear that this is not a yaoi.

To everyone else, please R&R! And thanks very much in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Falling For You

Chapter Four

"What?" Rinoa asked incredulously. "You want me to do what?"

"Irvine dares you to go over there and ask him to dance," Selphie said.

Rinoa glared at her best friend. "Are you out of your mind?" she hissed.

Irvine casually put his arm over Selphie's shoulders. "Nope. We're perfectly normal and sane. Right, Sefie?" he asked while looking at Selphie.

"Right, Irvy," Selphie said sweetly. Then she faced Rinoa. "Rinny, if you really don't like the guy, you shouldn't be bothered at all. Not a teensy bit bothered."

Rinoa crossed her arms again and remained in her seat, lips pouting, silently wishing she could just kill the lovebirds at that moment.

Selphie tried to contain a giggle and Irvine just kept on shaking his head, quietly laughing at his cousin's expression.

Rinoa stood up suddenly and looked at the surprised couple. "Just one dance, okay? Just to wipe off those crazy smirks on your faces!" she said and stomped away.

Irvine just looked at Rinoa's figure approaching the guy by the wall. "I didn't think she'd take the dare…" he said.

"Let's just watch Rinny do her stuff, okay?" Selphie said to her boyfriend.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

__

I can't believe I'm doing this! Rinoa thought to herself as she made her way across the floor. She almost bumped into a waiter who was carrying a tray. 

"Oh, sorry… my fault," she apologized to the waiter.

The man just smiled at her and offered her one of the crystal goblets he was serving.

Rinoa looked at the goblet and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Champagne, mada'm."

"Oh…" She hurriedly got one and finished the sparkling wine in one big gulp. Then she got another, enjoying the liquid as it ran through her throat. She put the goblet on the tray and muttered thanks to the waiter.

Then she scanned the room again and found her target. He was staring at a goblet that he was holding firmly in his hand. 

Rinoa didn't know why, but she suddenly had an urge to look up to the dark sky through the glass roof of the quad. She saw a shooting star across the sky.

__

Pretty, she thought. Then she remembered what had brought her walking across the room. She looked at her future-dance-partner. To her surprise, he was staring straight into her eyes.

Rinoa smiled at him. She pointed to the heavens above them, thinking he might have also seen the same shooting star. She saw him turn his head to his left, then to his right.

__

Probably thinking I'm smiling at someone else! Rinoa thought.

Then he looked at her again.

Rinoa flashed him her most brilliant smile.

__

Okay, hot guy, here I come! She marched her way until she was standing face to face with him.

She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. "You're the best looking guy here" _I can't believe I said that… must be the champagne…_

The man just looked at her like she was crazy or something.

Rinoa leaned forward and put her hands on her hips, inhaling his scent. _Hyne, he smells good!_ she thought giddily. _It's now or never!_

"Dance with me?" she asked him.

He took a sip of his drink and turned his head away.

Rinoa wanted to strangle him, right there and then. But then she remembered the smug grins of Irvine and Selphie. _Keep it cool, Rinoa_, she coaxed herself.

"Let me guess…" she said sweetly as she teased him. "You'll only dance with someone you like.

He faced her, his eyes piercing hers inquisitively.

She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers in front of his face. "Okay, then… Look into my eyes," Rinoa said in a mesmerizing tone. "You're going to like me… You're going to like me…"

The man just stared at her, dumbfounded.

Rinoa put her hand down and continued to look into his eyes. "Did it work?" she asked him.

"… I can't dance," he said.

__

That has got to be the huskiest voice I've ever heard… She grinned at him. "You'll be fine. Come on," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

They passed by a table and the man put his goblet down as Rinoa dragged him to the middle of the floor.

The orchestra started to play Waltz for the Moon as Rinoa positioned the man's right hand on her hip. The man tried to lift his hand away but Rinoa repositioned it firmly. She placed her right hand in his bigger yet gentle left hand. Then she put her left hand on his right shoulder.

She started to lead him into waltzing with her, but the man just stumbled. _Hyne, he's got two left feet!_ She again placed his hands in the correct position. 

Rinoa pushed away from him, held his hand and pulled back to him. Again, the man's movements faltered and he almost knocked Rinoa down.

Rinoa giggled and regained her balance. The man's face turned a shade of red at what had happened. He pulled away from her, let go off her hand and started to head back to his favorite spot – by the wall.

__

Oh, no you don't! I'm not giving up on you! she silently said to him as she grabbed his arm. He again looked at her skeptically but she just smiled at him.

They began dancing again. The man was beginning to familiarize himself with the steps when, all of a sudden, they bumped into another couple who was waltzing.

The couple glared at them for being the clumsiest dancers on the floor. Rinoa just wrinkled her pretty nose and stuck out her tongue at the couple. When the couple left them, Rinoa stared into the man's eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

__

Hyne, I didn't notice it earlier… He's got the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen, Rinoa thought.

They started to dance again but, this time, the handsome man got the hang of it. He danced gracefully, as if he had danced the waltz his entire life.

The lights dimmed. They stopped. When fireworks lighted the sky, they looked up and watched the fireworks together, holding each other close, oblivious to the other pairs waltzing around them. Then their eyes met and they just stared at each other.

__

I could spend my lifetime looking into those blue orbs, Rinoa thought dreamily as she smiled at her partner.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

"Seif," Quistis whispered as Seifer began to dug into the wonderful dinner. "Look at Rin," she said softly.

Seifer scanned the quad for his best friend. "Rin? Where? What did she…" He was cut off when he saw the angelic Rinoa in the middle of the room… and in someone else's arms.

He felt blood rush into his veins. He thought the world was spinning. _His_ Rinoa was with a stranger he didn't know. He felt as if the world stopped revolving around them and the only people moving were him, Rinoa and the waltzing klutz. He watched them as they danced their awkward dance in the ballroom. The couple only had eyes for each other, as Rinoa moved gracefully and the man stumbled on the dance floor.

Then the unbelievable happened. The clumsiest pair on the floor began to dance with such grace. As if Rinoa and the man were born to dance this song together.

When the fireworks lit above the university, he saw them both watch the display above them, and then gaze at each other.

__

I never saw Rinoa look at someone like that… She never looked at me that way… She'll never look at me that way, Seifer thought sadly.

He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when Rinoa smiled radiantly at the man holding her in his arms. Seifer wanted to run across the room and tear the pair apart.

"Seif… are you okay?" a gentle voice beside him asked.

Quistis was looking at him with her eyes full of loving and concern.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" he harshly answered.

Seifer saw Quistis look back at him in surprise… she looked hurt by his retort. He held her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry… J-just hungry, I guess," he lamely reasoned.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

A/N: Hi everybody! I would like to apologize for the delay of Chapter Four.

Again, thanks to my sister who helped me, as always, in this fic.

Thanks to the people who read it, but more thanks and appreciation to the people who read and reviewed it! Thanks you guys!

__

Keiry: I really appreciate you reading and liking the story! Like you, I'm also a Squinoa fan. Thank you!

__

XxPhoenix BladexX, FF9 Zidane, The Real Rikku and _Billie the Kid:_ Here's the fourth installment of my fic. Hope you'll all like it! Thanks to all of you!

__

Seifer's Incarnate: Yup, no yaoi! :D And Seifer is a good guy here. R&R'ed Scarred. Please see the review. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Falling For You

Chapter Five

Rinoa gazed dreamily at the handsome man that was holding her. _Hyne, he's the most elegant man I've ever seen in my entire life._

"Uhum… It was really nice dancing with you," he said, still looking into her eyes, emotion lacking in his voice.

They still stood there in the middle of the quad, his intense blue eyes piercing her chocolate ones.

Rinoa thought he seemed reluctant to let her go. As he pulled his arms away from her body, she strained herself. _What to do… what to do…_

"Hi… um… I'm Rinoa," she shyly introduced herself and held out her hand.

He looked hesitant at first but shook her hand. "I'm Squall..."

They just stared at each other, nodding and not letting go of each other's hand, not knowing what to say next.

"Umm… Why don't we take a seat?" he asked her, his eyes and hand still locked with hers.

"Umm… okay," she said.

Still holding hands, they approached a nearby table and, Squall releasing Rinoa's hand, sat down on the comfortable chairs.

Both were struggling to think of what to talk about. Rinoa's mind was clouded with Squall. She was forcing herself to think of a topic but his hands, his eyes, his manly smell… _Hyne, what's happening to me?_

Rinoa almost jumped when she heard him talk.

"Thanks for teaching me how to waltz," he said softly.

"You're a great student," she said, smiling at him.

"By the way, congratulations on your graduation," he said, remembering he saw her on the stage a while ago.

"Oh… thanks. You don't study here, don't you? I haven't seen you before," she spoke.

Squall nodded. "I study at Esthar Medical University."

"Hmm… med school, huh? What's your specialization?" Rinoa asked him.

"I want to be a pediatrician. I always volunteer at the pediatric ward. I like kids," he said, beaming.

Rinoa's heart fluttered when she saw him smiling. _Whoa! A hot guy who loves kids! _Rinoa thought. _I think I'm in love_… Rinoa mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. _I could never betray Seifer!_

"Well, an advanced congratulations to you on your future graduation!" she exclaimed. "What brings you to the humble town of Balamb?" she asked him.

"For a much needed vacation. I hang out in Esthar with a friend of mine. He suddenly made plans for a summer vacation with his girlfriend. I don't want to stay home. When I'm at the house I just study, study, study! I decided to come here instead," he answered.

"Where are you staying?"

"Balamb Hotel."

Rinoa nodded, not knowing what to say next. She saw Squall opening his mouth and then closing it again, as if he was going to say something.

Rinoa thought for a moment and decided to ask Squall. "If you want, I can show you around town…" she offered.

"That'd be great," Squall gratefully accepted. "Thanks."

"Umm… Squall? So why are you here at Balamb University? I'm just curious…"

"Umm… my parents are friends with your headmaster. They forced me to come here, saying that Uncle Cid and Aunt Edea hasn't seen me for ten years," he said.

__

Uncle Cid? Oh, Mr. Kramer, Rinoa thought, referring to the headmaster of the university. She glanced at the long table where the headmaster and his wife sat, along with the special guests for the graduation ceremony. Mr. Kramer was scanning the room. _Maybe he's looking for someone_, she mused. She was surprised when Mr. Kramer was looking at her companion.

"Umm… Squall, I think the headmaster is looking for you," she said to him.

Squall saw that the headmaster was beckoning him that he wants to talk to him. He stood up. Rinoa did the same.

"Well… I got to go…"  


"That's alright," she said.

"Anyway, when are you free to give me a tour?" Squall asked.

"Anytime."  


"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's okay. I'll meet you at the hotel lobby at around ten in the morning," she said.

Squall nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. It was really nice meeting you," he said, and this time, he was the one who held out his hand.

"Me, too." Rinoa gladly shook Squall's hand. As she did, the handshake sent shivers down her spine.

Squall, again, hesitantly released her hand. He flashed her a smile before he walked away.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Rinoa walked towards her table and saw Selphie and Irvine sharing an ice cream sundae.

Irvine noticed her. "Rin's here," he said as Rinoa sat down beside Selphie.

"I can't believe you did that!" Selphie incredulously said. "You dragged him on the dance floor!"

"I did what I had to do. You dared me to do it. I did it," Rinoa said simply, smirking triumphantly at the couple.

Irvine brought his hands together for a well-deserved applause for his cousin. "And may I say you really brought life to the dance floor," he teased her.

Rinoa's cheeks reddened with embarassment. She just crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Well… at least he got the hang of it," she said stubbornly.

Selphie smiled at her. "Everyone was looking at you! In my opinion, you did not become the center of attention because of the crazy dancing. I really admired how well you look with each other. You looked like the perfect couple!" Selphie giddily burst out.

Rinoa turned a shade deeper with Selphie's compliment. She smiled appreciatively at her best friend. "Thanks."

"Anyway, what's his name?" Selphie asked again.

"Squall," Rinoa replied dreamily as his name brought his image back to her mind. "I'm meeting him tomorrow," she announced.

"You already got a date? You sure work fast, Rin," Irvine kidded again.

Rinoa scowled at him. "It's not a date! I'm just giving him a tour of Balamb, that's all."

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Quistis asked Seifer.

"Just a mild headache. I'll pop in a pill later," Seifer lied.

They were standing at Quistis' doorway at the hotel room. Quistis had invited him for a nightcap. Seifer really just wanted to go home and just forget about the dance he witnessed earlier.

"Okay, if you say so."

Seifer leaned in to give Quistis a good night peck on the lips. "Gotta go," he said and walked away.

He approached the elevator and got inside. As he leaned against the wall, thoughts of Rinoa and the stranger kept drifting into his mind. Seifer shut his eyes, trying to erase the images that made his heart bled.

__

I just can't believe I'm still harboring feelings for her. It's already been a month. I know I love Quistis but, still… I still feel something for Rin. I know I won't feel this pain if I do not love her…

He ran his fingers through his hair. _Rinoa's the first girl I laid my eyes on. How come I can't get her out of my head?_

The elevator doors opened and he got out. As he was nearing the hotel door, he saw the man Rinoa was dancing with come in.

__

It's him! Seeing the brown-haired man made Seifer's heart ache all over again. He quickened his pace and got out of the building.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

A/N: I'm back! Sorry again for the delay. Thanks again to Seifer's Incarnate, XxPhoenix BladexX, FF9 Zidane, Keiry, and Billie the Kid for reviewing! To Keiry, thanks for adding me on your fave list! I really am grateful for that! :D

Anyway, I hope you like this chappy.

Thanks a lot and keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII nor its characters. I wish I do, though.

A/N.: Hi again! Here's the sixth chapter of my fic. Hope you all like it!

Again, thanks to all of you out there who read, but most remarkably, to the people who take time to review. I really appreciate all the encouragement and comments.

__

Seifer's Incarnate: Nope, Squall isn't Seifer's friend… yet. But they will be in later chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

__

Billie the Kid: Hehe! Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks!

__

FF9 Zidane: Well, I kinda gave Squall a different perspective in life, but not Selphie-like. Lol! Well, hope you'll enjoy this next chap! Thanks again!

__

Lucentia: I'm glad you like it. Thanks!

****

****

Falling For You

Chapter Six

Seifer slammed his door and sat furiously on his bed. He buried his blonde head in his hands. On his way home from the hotel, he almost ran over a couple crossing the street. He was too preoccupied thinking of Rinoa that he did not see the pedestrians on the road.

__

Rinoa, look at what you're doing to me, he said to the photographed frame he kept on his bedside table. Beside Rinoa's picture was a frame of Quistis' photograph. He shook his head as he held Rinoa's picture lovingly.

__

I can't believe I didn't remove your frame here, he said, gazing at Rinoa's picture. He contemplated on what to do with Rinoa's picture and willed himself to stand up. Still clutching the frame, he walked towards his closet. He retrieved a box from the upper shelf and got the contents out.

__

I promise I'll forget you, Rinoa… he said as he put Rinoa's picture at the bottom of the box. His eyes welled up. _For Hyne's sake, Seifer… quit it! You're a man! You're not supposed to cry over a girl._ He put back the different objects that were originally in the box.

As he returned the box to the shelf above him and closed the cabinet door, he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He furiously wiped at his eyes. _I can't believe I'm crying over a girl. To make matters worse, she's not even my girlfriend! She does not even know that I love her!_

He looked around his bedroom. A stuffed teddy bear that was sitting beside the pillows on his bed stared back at him. _Rinoa gave that to me on my nineteenth birthday. She remembered I told her that I cried over a teddy bear when my mom gave it away because it was old and tattered. _Seifer felt close to tears again as he remembered. He grabbed the toy, opened his cabinet and shoved it inside.

Everything was going well. When Quistis became his girlfriend, he no longer thought of Rinoa. He believed he was over her. Whenever he was with Quistis, he was happy. He only thought of Quistis. He was beginning to forget his romantic feelings for his best friend.

But when he saw his beloved best friend in the arms of a handsome man, waltzing on the dance floor, his feelings for her resurfaced. He was green with envy and jealousy, not being able not hold Rinoa like that, not being close to her like that. He even forgot that Quistis was beside him.

__

Quistis… He thought as he walked towards the bedside table and looked at her smiling face that was forever captured in that photograph. _I know I love you but… I love Rinoa, too. Is it possible to love two persons at the same time?_

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Squall got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

__

What should I wear? he asked himself as he opened the cabinet and thumbed through the wardrobe. He selected five shirts and three pants and laid them all across the bed.

__

I can't believe I'm acting like a girl! he laughed silently to himself as he looked at his clothes. _Squall, you're only going out because a girl offered to give you a tour around town. It's not even a date, for Hyne's sake!_

He remembered Rinoa's angelic face. Her chocolate eyes. Her hair like midnight. Her creamy complexion.

__

She sure was bold… Imagine dragging a stranger on the dance floor! He finally decided on a bluish gray button-down shirt and a pair of stone-washed jeans. He returned the rest of the clothes back in the closet , got dressed and put on a pair of loafers. After that, he combed his wavy hair into a messed-up style and sprayed some cologne. He got his cell phone, put on his favorite watch and bolted out the door. He headed straight to the elevator.

He hurriedly walked to the lobby. He scanned the room. _Where is she? Did she ditch me? Did she even show up?_ he asked himself worriedly. He glanced at his watch and saw that he was fifteen minutes early.

Squall closed his eyes and shook his head. _Hyne, I'm early. Am I that excited to see her?_ He sat down on a sofa chair and read the newspaper that he saw on the coffee table.

A few minutes later, he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi!"

He turned his head and saw Rinoa standing beside him. He stood up and admired her beauty. She was wearing a white button-down sleeveless shirt and a denim skirt. _Hyne, she looks beautiful!_ "Hi!" he greeted her.

"Sorry, I had trouble parking my car," she apologized.

"I just got here," Squall said. "I didn't know you'll bring a car…" Squall said.

Rinoa smiled at him. "How am I supposed to tour you around town?" she teased him.

"No, no, it's not that," he spoke. "I was planning to drive around in my car."

"Oh! Well… we could leave my car here," Rinoa suggested.

"Okay, so shall we go?" Squall asked her.

Rinoa nodded and they headed towards the valet. As they were waiting for Squall's car, Rinoa told Squall of her plan.

"I'm thinking of bringing you to the train station, then to the docks and maybe a drive around town. Balamb's a pretty small town," Rinoa said.

"That's alright," Squall said.

A silver BMW Z3 stopped in front of them and the valet got out of the door. He gave Squall the car keys. 

"Wow!" Rinoa breathed.

Squall held the car keys out to Rinoa.

Rinoa's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Why not? You're giving me the tour," he said, still holding his car keys.

Rinoa thought for a while and accepted the keys. "I've never driven a Z3 before!" she excitedly confessed as she walked over to the driver's side.

They got in the car and Rinoa revved the engine. Squall pushed a button and the top came down.

"Another confession!" she excitedly announced to Squall.

"What?" he said as he leaned back on the seat.

Rinoa smiled ecstatically. "This is my dream car!" she admitted.

They went first to the train station. Squall persuaded Rinoa to go for a train ride and they went to Timber. They had lunch at a quaint diner. Squall insisted that he pay for their lunch. It was already past five in the afternoon when they made it back to Balamb.

"The docks are these way," Rinoa said.

They walked towards the pier. Squall had to admit that it was such a splendid view of the ocean. Rinoa pulled him to the hotdog vendor and bought hotdogs for them. They sat down on the benches that were facing the ocean and ate the hotdogs. 

"I got an idea," Squall suddenly said. "Take off your sandals."

"W-what?"

But Squall did not hear her. He was already heading towards the docks. He took off his shoes and folded his leg pants up to his knees. A few seconds later, he felt Rinoa's presence. She approached him and stood beside him, barefooted like him.

Squall smiled at her, sat down and put his feet in the water. Rinoa did the same. 

Squall wriggled his toes in the water, enjoying the coolness of the liquid running between his toes. He glanced at Rinoa and he saw her smiling while watching the sun setting down on the horizon. He gazed at her as he appreciated the raven-haired beauty that was sitting beside him. 

"Beautiful," he murmured quietly.

Rinoa turned to face him, smiling at him.

__

Hyne, did I say that out loud? "Beautiful sunset," he repeated and faced the sun so that Rinoa won't see the blood that rushed to his cheeks.

"Yes, I love watching sunsets here," Rinoa spoke very softly, turning her head towards the sun to enjoy the view.

Squall took exhaled deeply. _Almost got caught!_

Despite nearly getting caught staring at her, he stared at her again, just in time as a gentle breeze blew. He resisted the urge to brush a few strands of Rinoa's black hair from her face. He mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thought.

__

Squall, you've only met her last night yet you're acting as if she's the last woman on the face of the planet. Hyne, I got it bad… real bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII nor its characters.

**__**

A/N: Hi again to everybody out there! The seventh installment is finally here! Hope you all like it!

Once again, I would like to extend my gratitude to everyone who read my fic. To the people who submitted their reviews, thank you so so so so so much! You've made me very happy!

__

Mushi Mars**: **Please don't get mad at me! Here's the next chappy. Hope you like it! Thanks!

__

styx: Woah! That was such a high praise! Thank you so much!

__

XxSquall's AngelxX: Thanks, too! I'm glad you liked my fic. I'm eagerly awaiting the next chappy of your fic! Update soon!

__

FF9 Zidane: *catches cookies* Thanks! Hope you like this chappy!

__

XxPhoenix BladexX: This is definitely a squinoa! Thanks for the review! When will you update Different Worlds? I'm waiting for your next chapter. Update soon!

****

****

Falling For You

Chapter Seven

The sun slowly descended below the horizon. What made this sight more beautiful was the couple who was sitting down on the docks, silently enjoying the serenity of the ocean. Waves gently lapped at their feet, causing their feet to touch unintentionally, sending sensations to both of them.

Rinoa heard her heart pounding loudly in her chest, knowing Squall was right beside her, only a foot separating them. She silently wished the sunset will never end, so that she could be with him longer.

__

Is this it? Is this love? Rinoa asked herself. She wanted to look at his handsome features but she was afraid he might catch her. She forced herself to stare straight ahead, Squall's face etched in mind.

They just sat there in silence. 

"That was the most beautiful sunset I ever saw in my entire life," Squall breathed.

Rinoa smiled at him, secretly drowning herself in this perfect man. 

Squall stood up and offered his hand to Rinoa. She took it and he helped herself stand up. 

Again, they would not let each other's hand go. They stood there, oblivious to the fact that they were holding hands. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Squall asked her, smiling.

An idea formed in her mind. Without second thoughts, she suggested, "Why don't we have dinner at my place?" _Woah! Did I just invite him to my house?_

Squall's smile deepened. Rinoa swore she almost felt her knees buckle. "Sure. Shall we go?" Squall said, releasing her hand and offering her his arm.

Rinoa nodded at him and she linked her arm though his. They walked to his car and got in. They went back to the hotel and gave Squall's car to the valet and got in Rinoa's Beetle. Squall drove her car while she gave him directions. After parking the Beetle, Rinoa and Squall walked the pathway to the door.

"Nice place," Squall commented. "Wow… you also drive an Eclipse."

Rinoa shook her head. "It's my cousin's car. I'll introduce you to him." Rinoa said as she opened the door.

Irvine and Selphie were watching a movie.

Selphie stood up, hands on her hips. "Oooh! You're here… finally!"

Rinoa smiled at her then glanced at the wall clock above the television. "It's only six-thirty. By the way, have you had dinner?" she asked them.

Irvine gestured to the phone on the side table. "You want take out?"

"Ugh. I'll cook dinner," she announced. "Anyways, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Squall stepped inside the house and shyly smiled at the couple. "Good evening," he greeted them.

Irvine stood up. Selphie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "It's him!" she excitedly whispered to Irvine.

"Guys, this is Squall. Squall, this is Irvine, my cousin, and Selphie, his girlfriend and my best friend," Rinoa said.

Squall smiled at them. They all shook hands.

"Rin, Aunt Julia called around thirty minutes ago. She can't reach your cell phone," Irvine said.

"'Kay. I'll call her right away. Squall," she said as she faced him. "Why don't you make yourself at home?"

Squall nodded and sat down on the sofa. Rinoa went to the kitchen and grabbed the phone beside the refrigerator. She dialled a number and waited for someone to pick it up.

__

"Hello, good evening. Caraway's Residence."

"Rosa, hello!" Rinoa greeted the housemaid. "Is Mom there?"

__

"Oh, Rinoa. I'll go get your mother."

Rinoa waited.

__

"Rinny!"

"Hi, mom! Irvine said you called."

__

"We were just leaving. Your dad and I will come over to your house. We need to talk to you about something," Julia said.

"What's it all about?"

__

"Later, honey. We really have to hurry. Oh, and our guests are also coming to your house. Bye!"

__

CLICK! 

__

Strange… Rinoa though as she stared at the receiver in her hand and placed it back. "Selph! I need some help here!"

Selphie marched into the kitchen.

"Dad and mom are coming over with their friends," Rinoa said.

"Okay! Dinner for how many, then?" Selphe asked.

Rinoa pondered for a while. "Around ten, just to be sure."

Rinoa opened the fridge and got some cut-up chicken she bought from the grocery three days ago, and butter. Selphie acquired a saucepan and put it on the stove.

Selphie chopped the spinach she got from the fridge. "So," she began.

Rinoa smiled. "So," she mimicked Selphie as she washed the chicken pieces under tap water.

"How was your day?" Selphie asked innocently.

"Well," Rinoa slowly said as she patted them dry with paper towels. "We met, as I've told you last night, at ten at the hotel lobby. I brought him to the train station—"

"You went to the train station?" Selphie asked incredulously as she cut some ham.

"Yes, we went to train station." Rinoa got a plastic bag and combined flour, salt and pepper in it.

"In your car?"

Rinoa added the chicken pieces in the bag, and shaked the bag well until the chicken were coated well. "Nope, in his car." She saved the remaining flour mixture.

"In his car?" Selphie asked again, stopping what she was doing.

Rinoa got a large heavy skillet, put salad oil in it, and heated it. "Yup, in his car." She added the chicken pieces. She faced Selphie. "A silver Z3."

Selphie grinned from ear to ear. "That's your dream car! Oooh! Handsome guy with handsome car!" she said as she pulled a stool to get canned chicken broth. "What else do you need?"

Rinoa thought for a moment. "Light cream and milk, please." She reduced the heat and cooked the chicken covered, turning them occasionally. "We boarded the train and went to Timber afterwards."

Selphie stood beside Rinoa by the stove and heated the saucepan she got earlier. "You went to Timber? What did you do there?" She opened the cans of chicken broth.

"He just wanted to ride the train," Rinoa shrugged as she cooked the chicken. "We ate lunch there and then we got back here in Balamb."

"Then?" Selphie persuaded her. She combined the chicken broth, a cup of water, and the chopped ham and spinach.

"We ate some hotdogs and then we watched the sunset," Rinoa said dreamily as she removed the last chicken piece from the skillet. She got a small bowl from the cabinet and mixed a tablespoon of the saved flour mixture with cream and milk until it became smooth.

Selphie elbowed Rinoa. "And?" she urged Rinoa. She waited for the soup to boil.

Rinoa just smiled at her. She carefully drained all the fat from the skillet, leaving browned bits in bottom.

Selphie turned to face her. "What? What did you do?" She watched Rinoa, who was smiling as she gradually added the cream mixture into the skillet.

She brought the mixture to a boil, stirring constantly, to dissolve the browned bits.. "We just watched the sunset." Rinoa faced her best friend. "Selphie, it was… it was—"

"Magical?" Selphie finished for her, reducing the heat and bringing the soup to simmer. She stirred in the mashed potato and added the pepperoni.

Rinoa nodded. "It was perfect," she sighed, momentarily forgetting the skillet. "Let's eat here in the kitchen. Dad, Mom and their friends in the dining room, okay?"

Selphie got four soup bowls and poured the green soup into them. "Irvy, please set up the table in the dining room!" she hollered.

A few seconds later, the two men poked their heads in the kitchen.

"Smells good!" Squall complimented.

Irvine walked towards the cabinet and got plates, knives, spoons and forks. He gestured to Squall to get some glasses. Selphie prepared a pitcher of iced tea. Rinoa seasoned the chicken with salt and pepper.

When the boys left the kitchen and proceeded to the dining room, Selphie, again, stood beside Rinoa. "And?" she urged again.

Rinoa just smiled at her. "He asked me out for dinner. I invited him here." She put the chicken on two serving plates. 

Selphie nodded and set four plates on the kitchen counter. Rinoa got knives, spoons and forks.

The two boys marched again into the kitchen.

"What's taking you so long?" Irvine asked.

"We'll eat here. Uncle Vincent and Aunt Julia are coming over," Selphie answered as she poured iced tea into their glasses.

Squall pulled out stools. Irvine put the soup bowls on the plates. 

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Rinoa said as she wiped her hands with paper towels. "She dropped the towels in the trashcan by the sink and left the kitchen.

She opened the door and was greeted by her parents. "Hi!" she said as she gave each of them a peck on the cheek.

Vincent smiled at his daughter and beckoned two persons who were standing behind him to come inside. "Rin, I'd like you to meet—"

__

Oh. My. God. Rinoa thought to herself in amazement.

"—President Laguna Loire and his wife, Raine," Vincent finished, as the couple stepped inside the living room.

"Good evening, sir… ma'am," Rinoa said humbly.

The presidential couple smiled at her. "Just call us Uncle Laguna and Aunt Raine, please," the long-haired president said gently.

"I just finished cooking dinner," Rinoa said as she led her guests in the dining room.

The four adults followed her and sat down. Rinoa poked her head inside the kitchen and told her three friends to bring the food in the dining room. She returned to her visitors and sat down with them.

"Rinoa," Vincent began. "As you know, Laguna just got elected recently. He was wondering if you could escort his son to some social gatherings."

"If it's alright with you," Laguna added.

Rinoa smiled at him. "Oh, sir, it would be an honor."

"Uncle Laguna," the president corrected her.

"Uncle Laguna," Rinoa repeated.

"Thank you, Rinoa," Raine said appreciatively. "Our son is supposed to be here but we can't contact him earlier. Maybe his phone was out of the coverage area."

"We would really like you to meet him," Laguna added as Selphie entered the dining room with a bottle of red wine. Irvine followed next, carrying a bowl of soup, and set it down on the table. The young couple greeted Rinoa's parents.

"Laguna, Raine… these are Irvine and Selphie," Vincent introduced.

The young couple recognized them. Selphie stood there with her mouth hanging open and Irvine shook the hands of the elderly couple.

"Sir, Ma'am… it's a pleasure for both of us to meet both of you," he said.

"Uncle Laguna and Aunt Raine, please," Laguna repeated.

Rinoa smiled. She can't believe that the president and his wife were so down-to-earth. _Very humble people_, Rinoa thought.

Squall made an entrance with the chicken dish in his hands.

"Squall!" a very surprised Laguna said.

"Dad? Mom? What are you doing here?" Squall asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII nor its characters.

**__**

A/N: Hello, everyone! I would like to apologize first to Keiry and Billie the Kid. I was in a rush uploading Chapter Seven that I forgot to thank you. So now… to KEIRY and BILLIE THE KID, thank you so much for always reading and reviewing every chapter of my fic. I really hope you'll forgive me. *looks with puppy dog eyes*

Please don't hate me for the delay of Chapter Eight. I've been busy training a group of students for their choral competition. I'm really really sorry!

Anyway, I would like to, again, thank everybody who read my fic. Thanks to the following people who reviewed my fic:

__

remotemine: Wow! Thanks! That's quite a compliment! I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing my fic. Thanks, again!

__

Kieu: Thanks for the encouragement! Hope you like this next chappy! Thanks, again!

__

FF9 Zidane: Haha! Well, read on! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks!

__

Billie The Kid: Thank you so much! Here's the next chappy! Hope you like it!

__

sky: Thanks! Hope you like Chapter Eight!

__

Keiry: Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter! Please update Coldhearted? soon!

__ ****

Falling For You

Chapter Eight

Rinoa looked at Squall. She looked back at Laguna. And then she looked at Raine. _Why didn't I see it before? The resemblance!_

Raine smiled at her son. "I think we should skip introducing our children, Julia," she said, facing Rinoa's mother.

Squall just stood there behind the kitchen door, still holding the plate of cooked chicken in his hands. Rinoa caught Squall's eyes and motioned for him to set the plate down on the table, silently thanking Hyne he did not drop the plate. Squall did and stood beside Irvine. "Dad, Mom… what are you doing here?" he repeated the question he asked earlier.

Laguna sat down and smiled at him. "You see, son, we have these social events to attend to. I talked with Vincent and we decided that we will ask Rinoa to… sort of, uhh… be your date for the functions."

Vincent added, "People will see that the government and the military are united, seeing both of you together. That Deling supports the newly elected president of Esthar—"

"And vice versa," Laguna finished.

The room became silent.

"Umm… That is if it is alright with both of you," Laguna said, sheepishly looking at both of them.

Rinoa glanced at Squall. Squall stared back at her. Then they smiled at each other.

"I take it from those smiles that it's okay with both of you?" Raine asked them both.

Squall and Rinoa nodded.

Laguna brought his hands together with a smack. "Well! That wraps it!" he said happily. "The food smells really good…"

"Let's eat, my friends," Vincent said.

The four seniors started eating and the four young adults stepped into the kitchen. They sat at the stools and began to eat dinner.

"Squall?" Selphie asked after she took a spoonful of green soup.

"Yes?" Squall raised his head and met Selphie's green orbs.

Even Rinoa and Irvine stopped eating and glanced at Selphie. She looked serious. _Which rarely happens_, Rinoa thought to herself.

"Why didn't you tell Rinoa? Why didn't you tell us?" Selphie looked sad and betrayed.

Squall put down his spoon. "Well… I really was planning to tell you, but we just met about an hour ago. I just wanted to enjoy your company without your knowledge that I'm the president's son. I was afraid that… umm… you'll only befriend me because of my relationship with him," he said meekly.

Rinoa raised her hand. "Squall, I understand. Just don't think about it, okay? We really would like you to be our friend, even if you're not the president's son."

"That's right, Squall," Irvine chimed in. 

"We should always be honest. Anyway," Selphie said, smiling and being her usual self. "Quistis called. She is also one of our close friends," she added as she faced Squall. She glanced back at Rinoa. "She had been planning a day at the beach! And she invited us!"

"Gee… I didn't know about that," Rinoa said, suddenly remembering Seifer and Quistis. She could picture them at the beach. Irvine and Selphie together, Seifer and Quistis together, and she's all alone by herself.

"Well, Quisty is really the one who came up with that idea. She said to leave it all to her," Selphie said. "Squall, why don't you come with us?"

Squall glanced at Selphie and Irvine, and then at Rinoa. "Is that alright? I mean, I haven't met her yet…"

"Quisty told me to invite you," she said to Squall. Then she looked at Rinoa. "She was looking for you when she called. I said you were out with a guy," Selphie explained.

Squall and Rinoa blushed. Again, Rinoa corrected her. "Selphie, I told you it wasn't a date, it—"

Selphie cut her off. "Yeah, yeah… it was a 'tour'," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Quisty asked, 'With whom?' I told her 'You know, the guy she dragged last night on the dance floor.' Then she said, 'Oh, I remember him.' Then I said, 'Rinoa thinks he's hand—"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Rinoa immediately cut Selphie off, her cheeks burning.

Irvine just hung his head and silently laughed. Rinoa could see at the corner of her eye that his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"Anyway… Squall, please say you'll come! The more, the merrier!" Selphie pleaded.

"Well, I really don't have much to do around town and I'd certainly enjoy your company… So, yeah," he said.

Selphie stood up and jumped around the kitchen. "Woo-hoo! Squall's coming with us!"

The three just looked at each other and smiled at Selphie's antics.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

"Y-you're leaving?" Seifer asked Quistis.

They were at Balamb Café having coffee after their dinner date.

"My boss asked me to go to Esthar and assigned me to head the construction of a new mall there," Quistis explained. "I'll be leaving on Monday."

Seifer looked away and remained quiet. _Quistis is leaving?_ He felt Quistis touch his hand that was resting on the table.

"Seif, you know how much my work means to me."

Quistis loved her work so much. She was the only female engineer in their company. She was well known and well respected in Esthar for being a female engineer and her brilliant ideas and works. 

He fixed his eyes with hers. "How long?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know… a few months, maybe."

Seifer forced himself to smile. He knew he was being a jerk. _I should congratulate her… I should be happy for her._ He entwined his fingers with hers. "I know I'm being selfish… We just got together for a month. But I'm really happy for you, Quisty. I really mean it."

Quistis sadly smiled at him. "I know. I want to be with you, too. But you also have your work here in Balamb," she reminded him. "Anyway, we can call each other."

"And there's e-mail," Seifer added.

"I can visit you here for a day or two."

"I can visit you there, too."

They just looked at each other, fingers entwined.

"Anyway," Quistis broke the silence. "I asked Selphie and everybody on Saturday. I was thinking of going to the beach."

"Oh?" he said, the smile wiped off his face. "With everybody?"

She smiled at him. "Only on Saturday. I'll spend Sunday with you, of course."

Seifer relaxed and smiled. "Okay." 

After finishing their coffee, they got out and Seifer took Quistis to the hotel. He went home immediately. After showering and getting into his boxers, he lied down on the bed with his arms behind his head.

__

Quistis is leaving… Well, that gives me some time to spend with Rinoa. Seifer felt guilty. Quistis hasn't even left and he's already thinking of Rinoa. _It's not that! I've been neglecting her for a month. She's my best friend and we haven't even celebrated her graduation yet. I'll visit her on Tuesday and invite her to a movie_, he decided as he dozed off. 


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII nor its characters.

**__**

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really really sorry! It's been almost two weeks since I last updated. I've really been very busy. Anyways, here's the ninth installment. I honestly don't know how this chappy turned out... I think it's a little lame. I just really have very little time to think about this. I just wanted to put a little humor. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chappy. =D

Again, I'd like to thank the following people who never get tired of reviewing!

**__**

XxPhoenix BladexX: Thanks for the encouragement! Hope you'll like this chappy. =D

**__**

Keiry: That's alright. *hands you back stick* =D Thanks again!

**__**

Kieu: I'm really sorry Chap8 was, as you said, a little dull. But nevertheless, thanks! I'm glad you that pointed out and I could just really use some good criticisms! I hope you'll like this chapter.

**__**

remote mine: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love this fic. I'll be sending you an e-mail soon! I'm really getting behind with so much work in school.

**__**

styx: Here's Chap9! Hope you'll enjoy this! Thanks!

__ ****

Falling For You

Chapter Nine

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning. Seifer drove the Mitsubishi Space Gear that Quistis rented for the occasion. Music was blasting from the car stereo. Quistis was nodding her head in time with the song.

He was looking forward to this day. After two exhausting days of working non-stop on a new website he was designing for a softdrink company, he was finally going to have some fun and relaxation with Quistis and his friends.

Seifer glanced at her. _She really looks beautiful_, he thought to himself as he took a left turn in Rinoa's street. Quistis put her hair up with a red ponytail. He could see the straps of her red bikini top which was peeking from the white shirt she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of black denim shorts which showed her legs. _A lot of legs_, he silently added. She wore black slip-ons on her perfectly pedicured feet.

This will be his first time to see Quistis wearing a bikini. And he was looking forward to it. Not that he had a perverted mind, but he was wondering how Quistis looked in a skimpy outfit. As he slowed to a stop, all thoughts of Quistis quickly vanished from his mind. He saw Rinoa standing on the doorstep.

She was wearing a light blue floral sundress and light brown sandals. A white straw hat was perched on the top of her head. She was a perfect sight. Seifer let out a sigh as Rinoa gracefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Seif, you tired already? We haven't even arrived at the beach yet," Quistis asked worriedly, immediately sending Seifer back to reality.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Just getting hungry," he lied. 

He pulled the handbrake and turned off the engine. Quistis got off and waved at Rinoa. The two women met halfway on the pathway and hugged.

"Where's everyone?" Quistis asked as she looked around.

"Oh, they're inside. Wait, I'll get them," Rinoa said and went inside the house.

Seifer walked towards Quistis and put an arm around her. _This is to remind yourself that Quistis is your girlfriend_, he reminded himself.

The door opened and Selphie came out carrying a huge picnic basket.

"Quisty!" she called aloud. She put the basket down and hugged Quistis. 

Quistis hugged Selphie back and grinned. "Is he here?" she asked Quistis with a knowing smile.

Selphie nodded while grinning.

Which Seifer noticed. _'He'? Who's 'he'?_ he asked himself silently. His question was answered when Irvine walked out the door carrying an Igloo cooler at one end. On the other end was the handsome stranger that Rinoa had danced on her graduation night.

Seifer closed his eyes shut, trying to erase the picture he just saw. _That can't be_. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and when he opened them he saw Irvine and the man standing in front of them, the cooler at their feet. They were both smiling at them. Irvine was looking at him questioningly. He looked at Quistis as she held out her hand.

"So, you must be Rinoa's new friend," she said.

The handsome man accepted Quistis' hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Squall. And you must be Quistis," he said with a smile.

Quistis put her hand around Seifer's waist. "And this is Seifer," she introduced him.

Squall held out his hand and smiled at him. "Hi! You must be the legendary Seifer Rin's telling me about," he said.

__

He's already calling Rinoa her nickname? Alarms went off inside his head. He felt Quistis nudge him. He looked at her. Then he looked at the man named Squall. He was still holding out his hand.

He quickly shook Squall's hand. "Sorry… I spaced out again. I haven't eaten breakfast yet," he lamely said.

"You haven't eaten yet?" he heard Rinoa speak from Squall's back. Seifer saw her rummaging at the back pack Squall was carrying. _I'm so spaced out I didn't see Rinoa… Hyne, they are that close already?_ he asked himself as he looked at Rinoa produce a sandwich out of Squall's bag.

"Ta-da!" she said as she handed him the sandwich. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

"Thanks," Seifer mumbled as he accepted the sandwich. 

Irvine and Squall picked up the cooler again and carried it towards the van as Selphie opened the door at the back. Rinoa went back inside the house and Quistis followed her inside. A few seconds later, as Squall, Irvine and Selphie loaded their things into the van, Quistis emerged with another picnic basket and Rinoa locked the front door after putting down the huge plastic bag she was carrying. Seifer just stood there, the sandwich forgotten in his hand.

Rinoa turned around. She eyed the sandwich in Seifer's hand. "I thought you said you were hungry," she said as she opened her bag and put the house keys in it.

Seifer remembered the sandwich she gave her. He immediately ripped the sandwich bag open and finished the sandwich in three bites. He grabbed the bag at Rinoa's feet, put it into the van and got inside the vehicle.

He revved the engine. He turned on the air conditioner, enjoying the cool air blasting on his face. He looked at the rear mirror and saw Irvine and Selphie as they claimed the seat at the back of the van. From the corner of his eye, he saw Quistis reclaiming her seat beside Seifer. Again, he looked at the mirror and saw Rinoa climbing in and sitting directly behind him. And then he saw Squall sit beside Rinoa.

Seifer gritted his teeth. His knuckles went white as he clutched the steering wheel. He suddenly remembered Quistis beside him when he saw her turn the stereo on. He silently scolded himself for being a jerk. "Are we ready to go?" he asked everybody while looking at everybody, except Squall, at the mirror.

"Woo-hoo! Balamb beach, here we come!" Selphie yelled as she grabbed Irvine's cowboy hat and put it on her head.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

"They look good together, don't you think?" Quistis said as she adjusted her sunglasses.

Seifer and Quistis were lounging on the beach loungers. They had arrived at the beach thirty minutes ago. After loading their things into the rest house Quistis rented, Selphie raced Irvine to the waters. Squall and Rinoa settled under a beach umbrella near the loungers. Seifer and Quistis decided to relax first.

Seifer sat up and looked at what Quistis was looking at and saw Squall and Rinoa talking animatedly. From the looks of it, Squall was telling Rinoa a joke and she was listening very intently with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, you guys! The water's great!" Selphie, wearing a yellow bikini, yelled on the shore as a wave engulfed her petite body. Irvine rushed to help Selphie get up as she sputtered.

Quistis laughed and stood up, stretching her bikini-clad body. She stretched her hand out to Seifer. "Come, let's join them," she said.

Seifer took hand and stood up. He made sure his dark blue shorts were tied tightly around his waist. He wouldn't want the waves to take them off. They walked towards Irvine and Selphie who were now splashing each other with water. Selphie immediately splashed water on them.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Seifer scowled as he tried to shield himself from Selphie's water attack.

"Don't be a party pooper! Quistis paid for all of this so that we could have fun!" Irvine whispered to him.

Seifer glanced at Quistis who was happily engaged in a water splashing contest with Selphie. Again, another wave came and the two couples disappeared. A few seconds later, the wave rolled back to the ocean and the four appeared, sputtering and hair covering their faces. 

Squall, wearing black shorts, and Rinoa, donned in a black and white bikini, were standing a few feet away from the shore and laughing their hearts out.

"That was a classic!" Rinoa squealed in between laughs. Beside her, guffaws were heard from Squall as he clutched at his stomach.

"Ha ha... very funny," Irvine sarcastically said as he adjusted his brown shorts.

Quistis was laughing, despite the fact that a wave just knocked the four of them down. Selphie joined in and later the six of them were all laughing.

Rinoa decided to join the four and started to walk towards them. When she noticed Squall wasn't beside her, she spun around and saw him still standing by the shore.

"Later," Squall said. Suddenly his expression changed to surprise. "Rin, look out!"

Before Rinoa could react, another wave, a stronger one, crashed on the shore. Rinoa was knocked down. The last thing she saw was Squall rushing to catch her. The wave engulfed all of them.

Irvine and Selphie were the first one to recover from the crash. Seifer was just getting up when he heard Irvine whistle.

"And that's what you call karma!" Irvine said.

Seifer followed Irvine's eyes. His eyes widened as he saw Squall and Rinoa on the shore in a very improper position.

Rinoa was lying on top of Squall, her head on his chest, her stomach on his... you know what. Both were just looking at each other, not knowing how to react. Both of their faces were a shade of red deeper.

Rinoa's eyes suddenly popped open. She and Squall immediately scrambled to get up. Squall rushed to the cottage with his back to the five of them. Seifer thought Squall appeared to be covering the front of his shorts.

Seifer looked at Rinoa and saw that her face had turned a deeper shade of red.

__


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII nor its characters.

**__**

A/N: Hi, everyone! First of all, I would like to apologize because of the very looooong delay of this chapter. I'm really really sorry!

Second, I would like to thank **_remote_mine_ **for beta-reading this chappy. Thank you so so much! I really appreciate all the comments, the suggestions... everything! *hugs you tightly*

Anyways, again, thank you to everyone who reviewed!

**__**

Kieu: Thanks! Hope you'll like this next chappy! I really hope I could post the next chapter soon. Thanks again!

**__**

Ashbear: WOAH! OMG! I can't believe you reviewed one of my fics! I'm so happy! Thank you so much for all the encouragement and comments! Anyway, I love your fics! Please update Dancing in Time and Somewhere in Between soon! =D

**__**

PasifikStaR: Another WOAH! You also reviewed my fic? I think I'm overjoyed right now. =D I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the encouragement and critique! I really appreciate them. I'm looking forward to the next chappy of After Recreating Hell. Thanks again!

**__**

Seifer's Incarnate: Thanks for reading and being amused with this chappy!

**__**

Kupo: Thank you so much! I'm certainly waiting for the next chapter of I Forgot Your Name. Pls pls pls update soon!

**__**

Evan's Rinoa: Thank you! I kinda gave Squall a different personality in this fic. Anyways, thanks again for reviewing!

**__**

anonymous: Thanks! I'm glad you find the story interesting and you like it. Thanks for the encouragement!

**__**

Styx: Haha! Very nice suggestion for the title! Thanks, anyway! Hope you'll like this chappy!

**__**

FF9_Zidane: Thank you! Well, here's Ch9! Hope you'll like it.

**__**

remote_mine: Again, thanks for beta-reading. Your comments and suggestions and encouragement really mean a lot to me... and I mean a lot. Thank you so so much for the help!

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's Chapter Ten! Hope you'll like it! =D

**__**

~bembem~

__ ****

Falling For You

Chapter Ten

Rinoa sat on the lounger and hugged her legs. She buried her face between her knees and sighed loudly.

__

Hyne... I still can't believe that happened!

It had been half an hour since that 'incident-with-Squall-at-the-shore' happened. She felt the blood rise to her cheeks as she remembered what had happened. After Squall ran towards the cottage, she made a lame excuse to separate herself from the rest of the gang.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Rinoa glanced up and saw Irvine smiling down at her. He sat down and she made room for him.

"You've been avoiding Squall for the last thirty minutes or so," Irvine said as he grabbed the suntan lotion on the sand.

Rinoa remained silent, not sure of what to say next.

"Come on, Rinny... you can tell me. It's me, your cousin," Irvine encouraged her.

Rinoa let out a sigh and turned her head towards the cottage. She saw Selphie talking to Squall.

"Oh, Irv... it's too embarrassing!"

"Try me."

She bit her lip, contemplating telling him about what had happened. "The wave knocked all of us, right?" she began.

Irvine nodded as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle.

"And Squall saw it beforehand and warned me about it... He tried to catch me. But still, we got caught in the wave and we went down."

"Uh-uh," Irvine said, nodding. He tried to get some lotion on his other hand while jerking the bottle.

"So I was on top of him... and... and we stayed like that for... I don't know how long!" Rinoa burst out.

Irvine snapped his fingers. "Around five seconds!"

Rinoa frowned at Irvine. "Anyway... I felt something."

"And?"

"I felt something... poke my stomach," Rinoa said in a small voice as her face turned pink.

Irvine clutched the bottle too tight and a huge amount of lotion came out with a 'splat' sound. "Something poked your stomach?" Irvine said, confused, as he looked at his hand which was now covered with lotion. "Oh," he said as he realized what had 'poked' her stomach.

Rinoa blushed deeper.

Irvine put down the bottle and put his free arm with the lotion-free hand around her shoulder. "You know, Rinny, it's normal for guys to have a... how do you say this? Umm..." he said as he tried to choose a word. "A hard-on."

Rinoa felt her ears turn pink.

Irvine shook his head as he saw Rinoa's reaction. "Maybe it's because of the sun, the hot weather... you in that small bikini..."

"It's not small!" Rinoa protested, more blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Okay, you in that bikini," Irvine corrected himself. "And then, you two had very very very close physical contact. And maybe.... Squall likes you. Those are the reasons why Squall's hormones reacted in such a way. Guys could never prevent that from happening. Tell me, Rinny... if you had a very physical encounter with a very hot guy who's wearing next to nothing and you had a crush on him, would you be turned off?"

Rinoa slowly shook his head, understanding what Irvine was saying.

"Squall would react that way. You're beautiful and sexy, Rinny. Any normal-blooded male would react that way if they were in Squall's shoes."

"Don't let that one awkward moment ruin your relationship with him. You're just starting to become friends. I think he'd make a great friend," Irvine continued.

She nodded. "You're right."

"And a great boyfriend," Irvine added. 

Rinoa rolled her eyes and smacked her cousin on the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt!"

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

Squall poured himself a glass of lemonade. He sat down at the bench at the terrace of the cottage. He put his glass down on the side table and closed his eyes.

__

This has got to be the most humiliating experience in my entire life.

He felt someone sit down beside him.

"Hey."

__

Please don't let it be her, he said as he heard the lovely voice. He opened his eyes and glanced at the person beside him. 

"Sorry," Rinoa said, eyes on her lap, as she played with the towel she was holding in her hands.

"About what?"

"Me, avoiding you," she said.

"No... I should apologize for what had happened—"

"Wait," Rinoa said as she put her right hand on Squall's left knee.

Squall slightly jumped at Rinoa's touch.

Blushing, she pulled her hand immediately and shyly met Squall's eyes. "Let's just forget about that. It was just one..." Rinoa paused as she tried to choose a more appropriate word. "...awkward moment," she continued. "I really enjoy your company. I wouldn't want that to ruin our relationship... umm... friendly relationship," she added.

He noticed she turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"You know... we're just beginning to know each other," she said.

Squall smiled slightly, still embarrassed by what had happened earlier. "O-okay... I thought I offended you in one way or another—" he softly said.

Rinoa flashed him a shy smile. "Hey," she cut him off. "What happened on the shore was just... Let's just add that to funny-but-embarrassing-moments-of-our-life pile. We could look at it someday and just laugh about it."

Squall could see that she is trying to make the situation humorous. He laughed. A few seconds later, Rinoa joined in. They laughed for about a minute.

~.*.~ ~.*.~ ~.*.~ 

During the last thirty minutes, his heart was rejoicing when he noticed the two were avoiding each other. But now, Seifer saw Squall and Rinoa talking at the terrace.

__

Looks like they've patched things up...

Again, his heart flinched at the sight of Squall and Rinoa together. He did not want Rinoa to get close to Squall – or to any man for that matter. He silently added that he only wanted Rinoa to see him as her closest male friend – aside from Irvine, of course.

__

Hyne, I'm acting like a possessive jealous boyfriend.

Suddenly remembering Quistis who got up from the lounger next to him a few minutes ago to buy a hotdog, he looked for her over the food stands that were a few feet away from them. He saw her walking back with Selphie. A volleyball landed next to them. Quistis handed Selphie the hotdogs she was carrying and scooped the ball and threw it back to a group who was playing with it.

A few of the male players whistled as Quistis and Selphie walked away, ignoring the catcalls.

__

Funny, Seifer said to himself. He didn't know if the sun was just playing tricks on him or he felt more jealous when he saw Rinoa and Squall than the event he just witnessed.

__

I know I love Quisty._.. Hyne, what's the matter with me? _


End file.
